Malvado amor
by Lore StAhL
Summary: un one-shot dedicado a 1 de mis compañeras de clases


Malvado amor

Hola, les traigo un one-shot, el nombre del OC es de una de mis compañeras, espero les guste

P/D: quiero aclarar que en la mayoría o todas mis historias tienen al menos 1 OC, que pronto estara en mi pagina de face, es solo para que se hagan una idea y si se lo imaginaron de otra forma espero que los suban

bay

* * *

En un campo de entrenamiento de industrias blakk, una joven de 16 años, de cabello café enmarcado por un delineado morado y ojos 2 tonos mas oscuros que su cabello, la segunda aprendiz de blakk, practicaba con las babosas malvadas.

Ella siempre se mostraba fría y ruda, pero últimamente no dejaba de pensar en el, un chico rubio, con hermosos ojos verde-agua. Todos pensaban que el era frío y poco sentimental, pero cambio sus pensamientos cuando una niña no mayor a los 13 años llego,pero luego contare esa historia, primero ¿como se unió esta chica al dr. blak? pues déjenme contarles...

_En la caverna campo callado, en un callejón sin salida, una joven de 15 años lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que sintio que alguien la observaba, levanto la vista y lo vio a el, nada mas ni nada menos que el dr. blakk_

_que te sucede pequeña?-pregunto acercándose a ella_

_hay se cu-cumplen 5 a-años desde que mi hermano desapa-re-ció- dijo con voz entre cortada  
_

_y que es lo que le paso?-pregunto mientras ambos salían del callejón para encontrarse con un techo lleno de babosas granada_

_El era el que me cuidaba, pero por culpa de will shane el, el-no termino su oración, ya que las lagrimas volvieron a correr por sus ojos_

_blakk puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ella alzo la vista mientras en sus ojos aun quedaban algunas lagrimas_

_cual es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunto mientras miraba a la nada_

_carmen luz-dijo mirando el suelo_

_que te parecería unirte a mi?-_

_no creo que sea buena idea, escuche lo que usted hace y no creo poder hacerlo-dijo en tono triste-ademas escuche que acabo con will shane, así que mi venganza no tendría sentido_

_pero tu sabes que su hijo,eli shane, esta en bajoterra hace un año?-dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia unas meca-bestias donde se encontraba twist _

_si lo s__e pero aquí en campo callado es difícil ser lanzador por las babosas granada-dijo siguiéndolo_

_si te unes a mi podrías ser una gran lanzadora-_

_si unirme a ud. me ayuda a conseguir mi venganza, lo __haré-dijo alzando un poco la voz _

_bien,twist¡-mando llamar y un chico de 16 años, cabello rubio y ojos verde agua apareció a su lado_

_mando llamar dr. blakk?-pregunto ignorando totalmente a la chica _

_Sí, ella es Carmen Luz, mi segunda aprendiz, entrenaras con ella y juntos derrotaran a la banda de shane-_

_si dr blakk- contesto tomando a Carmen de la muñeca_

_oye¡-grito mientras intentaba soltarse-que haces?_

_blakk dijo que te uniste a nosotros cierto?-_

_si-_

_entonces súbete-dijo subiéndose a su meca y ella detrás de el-__sujetate_

_porque?-pregunto confundida_

_por esto-el vehículo iba a 120 k/h, lo que hiso que carmen se sujetara fuerte a la cintura de twist_

Ella llevaba 1 año con blakk y todo lo que había salido era para recolectar babosas, acaso blakk no dijo que ella y twist detendrían a la banda de shane juntos?, ahora les contare la historia del cambio emocional de twist cuando llego la chica de 12 años

_twist y carmen practicaban en el patio hasta que blakk los llamo a ambos_

_llamo dr blakk?-preguntaron al unisono_

_si, en un viaje a la caverna futuria se repitió la historia de campo callado. Ella es Emili, la hermana menor de katherine MCgregor(así es su apellido cierto?), ustedes la entrenaran e ira con ustedes buscando su venganza contra eli shane-dijo mientras a su lado aparecía una chica de cabello negro con un mechón rosa de ojos morado ( así creo que es la apariencia de su padre)  
_

_pasaron los días y twist se había unido a esa chica, la trataba como si fuera algo mas que una compañera, la trataba como su hermana_

Esto paso hace unos meses, 2 para ser exactos, En este momento están los 3 entrenando, carmen mas alejada de ellos, distraída hasta que sintió el sonido de la ametralladora, miro desde donde provenía el sonido y vio a diablos nachos que le apuntaba a emili con un electroshok malvada, el sabia que twist se pondría entre la babosa y la niña, así que para que el no saliera lastimado lanzo una carnero malvada, la cual logro desviar a la elctroshock, twist vio desde donde provino la babosa y vio a la chica un año menor que el y se sorprendió. pasaron varias horas mas ahi, practicando y cuando terminaron, carmen se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, pero cuando paso por un pasillo que daba al patio de adelante alguien la tomo del brazo

que rayos te...?- el ejecutor de esta acción puso un dedo en los labios de la chica indicándole que guardara silencio, entonces el la tomo por la cintura y la fue acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso que duro unos segundos

ella abrió sus ojos, al principio no vio nada porque en el pasillo la luz era de poca a nada, pero luego de unos segundos vio unos ojos verde-agua que la miraban con ternura

eso es en agradecimiento por haber salvado a emili-dijo y luego se fue, ella hiso lo mismo en dirección a su habitación

te gusto la sorpresa?-pregunto una voz burlona de una chica que le era muy conocida, miro hacía la chica que formulo la pregunta, ella estaba apoyada en la pared con la vista baja

a que te refieres?-pregunto acercándose hacía la chica

recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando estabas triste ese día?-pregunto burlona

claro que si, no se lo dijiste cierto?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

no, veras...

_PDV DE EMILI_

_estábamos__ recolectando babosas en la caverna espina de pez, tu, como siempre, estabas alejada, twist estaba un poco mas seca de ti y se quedo mirándote unos instantes, claramente me preocupe por el y lo hace reaccionar,_

_cuando regresamos, es se dirigió a su habitación y estaba hablando con loki, me quede escuchando y lo que decía era muy interesante _

_ah loki, que es lo que me pasa?, desde que ella llego, desde que la conocí en campo callado, cuando la vi tan...no se...indefensa...sentí algo especial por ella-luego se dejo caer sobre su cama, iba a marcharme pero continuo hablando-loki, crees que...me...enamore de...carmen?- la babosa solo dio un pequeño chillido indicándole que tampoco sabía la respuesta._

_hoy, luego de que me salvaras, me acerque a el y le dije_

_creo que deberías agradecerle por haberme salvado-y me alejo, creo que lo deje pensativo y luego sucedió eso._

_Fin PDV_

ella quedo sorprendida, la chica peli-negra sonrió y se alejo, carmen solo se quedo allí unos segundos, luego se levanto y su fue a su habitación, pensando, en lo que paso y en lo le dijo emili.

_**Al día siguiente**_

carmen se despertó y en el piso vio una carta, la abrió y decía lo siguiente

_ve al patio trasero a las 14:30, necesito decirte algo importante_

_ twist_

miro el pequeño reloj que había en la pared y eran las 14:25, se sorprendió, ¿cuanto había dormido?, dejo esa pregunta de lado, y se arreglo rápidamente, corrió lo mas rápido que puedo y llego al patio trasero y lo vio apoyado en un muro, se acerco y se apoyo junto a el

y...que es lo que querías decirme?-pregunto

*suspiro* quería decirte que...eres importante para mi, que desde que te conocí sentí algo especial por ti, y que si querías, ser...mi...novia-dijo mientras se enderezaba

ella quedo en shock, esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, ¿estaría soñando?, ¿lo que ella escucho es lo que el dijo?, preguntas afloraban en su cabeza y luego...

si...si quiero ser tu novia-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

el sonrió de la misma manera, se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y le robo un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por ella. Al interior una chica los observaba y junto a ella 2 babosas malvadas: una versátil y una granada

bien chicos, misión cumplida-dijo y se retiro, las babosas se miraron y la siguieron...

* * *

bien, aquí mi ultima historia del 2013, me retirare por un tiempo para avanzar algunos capítulos, ademas de ponerme al día con un fic de ultimate spiderman, espero les guste y nos vemos el 2014, de ante mano les deseo feliz navidad y año nuevo

BAY¡


End file.
